Axel Capek
Axel Capek is the head scientist of Ultor Corporation, also serving as the secondary antagonist in Red Faction. Prior to the first fall of the Martian Revolution, Capek had been using victims (mainly miners) and other creatures to perform cruel experimentation, often leading to grotesque results. Despite his death, his legacy would continue to go on, following his loyal scientists having gone into hiding and continue with their researches in secret in future Red Faction games. He was voiced by Brad Armacost. Biography Capek's work as lead scientist within Ultor is completely immoral, shown to perform gruesome experiments not just other humans (mainly scientists, but also other unfortunate victims) and animals alike. In addition, he also created mutated creatures and unleashed a virus known as "The Plague", which are considered to be extremely lethal upon discovery inside a remote cave within Mars. Upon discovering it, Capek went mad despite escaping The Plague. it was then he began to use nanotechnology for his own twisted image without any regard of human and animal life, and with Ultor having performed experiments on the humans, they had to bury the bodies in order to cover up their actions. Nevertheless, Capek continued with his experiments, even creating the Nano Forge, in which they would later be used by his loyal scientists prior to his death. As the first Martian Revolution sparked an uprising between miners and Ultor guards, Parker discovers that some of his friends were mutated into grotesque creatures as a result of Capek's unethical experiments. Worse yet, The Plague was unleashed, causing countless deaths as a result of the deadly pathogen being unleashed within both the facilities and throughout Mars. After a brutal gunfight, Capek succumbs to his wounds, refusing to reveal the cure to Eos and mentions that "Hope you all die!" before initiating a self-destruct sequence within the laboratory. Nevertheless, Eos eventually found the cure for The Plague, though his death was soon replaced by Colonel Masako, a ruthless mercenary leading the Mercenary Regiment. Despite Capek's death, his legacy would continue to go on throughout the years, including the remnants of Capek's loyal scientists. Additionally, he also appears as a hologram in Red Faction: Guerilla, much to Alec Mason's disgust, referring to him as a "Creepy looking bastard". Appearance Capek is surprisingly short for his size, and is fitted with cybernetics throughout his body (with his arm, eye and wires connected to his eye as well as a small piece of technology connected to his upper back). His cane also serves as his main weapon upon being encountered the first time. Personality Axel Capek shows little to no concern for human life and shows no sympathy of his victims dying as a result of his experiments, and even Masako considers Capek as an "egomaniac". Despite sounding quite collective, he is very sadistic of his work, and even toys Parker around when encountered for the first time. And he was shown to be defiant to his opponents, and refuses to give the cure for The Plague even in his death. While he was respected by his loyal scientists, Capek doesn't always share the same feeling with his fellow scientists, and sees miners, and other unfortunate victims, as experimental tools for his inhuman research. And Capek utterly despises both Parker and Eos, and was solely responsible for abducting Parker's friends and mutating them into mindless creatures in the process. Trivia *Although Colonel Masako is the main antagonist in Red Faction, Axel Capek was a far more serious and direct threat to Parker, and his crimes were far more excessive than Masako. Additionally, Masako had a more limited appearance near the end of the game and Capek's crimes were far worse than Masako's. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elderly Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slaver Category:Genocidal Category:Neutral Evil